Po and Tigress - The first of many
by Akemi StormBorn
Summary: This is my first story so it may be quite lame. Please give a review.
1. Chapter 1

**Po and Tigress – The first of many**

 **Alright guys this is my very first story so it might be really short and really lame cuz this is an experiment. So it may have some typos and all and I might be really slow bcuz I'm getting into tenth grade and am gonna be very busy. Plz tell me what u all think of my stories in the review. and pls, give reviews!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA!**

Tigress was the first to bow to Po and call him 'Master'. She had accepted she was wrong about him; he really was legendary! This was also considering that Po and her met when they were very young during the Dragon boat festival, and she could now see her first real friend in a big, clumsy, chubby panda. Not long after, they went to Gongmen city. Now Tigress had much warmed up to Po, and she couldn't deny it because she knew she was enjoying Po stuff bean buns into his mouth, while on a normal day, she would find this kind of activity disgusting and a waste of time. And she knew this. Po never yelled at her, no matter how cruel she ever was. And now she wanted to return it to him by being the bestest friend he'd ever have. She saw how bothered Po was about his long lost family, and heard everything he had to say. Even when he pretended he was a hardcore.

The night after they returned from Gongmen City:

"Well students, we have had a very tiring time at Gongmen, so you all can have a break for this week. Try to take some rest." said Shifu.

"Yes master!" the five and Po said, as Shifu left the dormitories.

Po stretched himself as he went into his room. "I could sleep the whole week."

"Well, I'm sure you're obviously pretty sore after catching all those fireballs." Viper stated.

Tigress leaned against her bedroom door as she smiled at Po. In her heart, she was just glad that they all made it back alive. "I can't help but get impressed Po. Because catching and throwing FIREBALLS is something really magical."

"Maybe we can discuss this in the morning and sleep now!" Mantis yelled at everyone, followed by a yawn.

Tigress seemed annoyed at Mantis, but then again, she did take a cannon ball and was pretty sore too. They all said their good nights and went to their rooms.

(Tigress dreamscape)

I hugged Po. I hugged my best friend before I left, because if I was going without him to take down Shen's weapons, I might never see him again. I understood how badly he wanted to find out about his past. But at the same time, what if the weapon killed him? I finally found a friend after 22 years, and I wasn't going to let him die.

"The hardcore do understand. But I can't watch my friend be killed."

Po, stubborn as always, did not listen to me.

"Return it! Return it!" I heard Monkey yell.

I ran towards Po. Nothing was going to stop me. Not a thousand wolves. Not even this overgrown gorilla who jumped in to stop me. I kicked their butts big time.

I saw Po running towards Shen. I yelled at him "Po get away from him!"

Po definitely wasn't listening.

I ran to get to him as Po's face fell at the lies Shen was telling him. But then I panicked as I saw the weapon aimed at Po. I ran faster than I ever had. I had to save him! This was not just my best friend we're talking about now!

The weapon was lit and Po was hit by the fire ball. I ran at him and screamed "NOOOOOOOO!"

He flew past me and I fell to the ground. I didn't want to believe it. I screamed again as the gorrilas grabbed me. "PO! PLEASE NO! I NEED YOU WITH ME! COME BACK! COME BACK TO ME PLEASE!"

(Back in reality. Tigress' room)

"NOOOO!" Tigress yelled as she woke up with a start. She put her hand where her heart was to get herself to calm down. She heard some creaky noises from outside her room. He's safe, she thought to herself. Po was right there – wait a minute! Why was he up?

"Tigress!?" she heard Po outside her room, and then he dashed inside. "Where'd they go!? What did they look like!?"

"Po, relax. I'm fine. It was nothing." Tigress assured Po, snickering a little bit at his panicky face.

"Oh… right. Well what's with all the screaming?" Po said as he sat down on the floor besides Tigress' bed. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Tigress sighed, "Crazy dream Po… if only you listened to me and stayed at the prison."

"Relax Ti. I'm not going anywhere."

"Why were you up in the corridor?" Tigress said, diverting the subject from herself. She knew he was walking around the corridor before she started screaming.

"What do you think?" Po asked.

"Hungry?" said Tigress with a smirk.

"No! Crazy dream!"

"What were you dreaming about?" Tigress asked, and sat beside Po on the floor.

"Well, you, uhh… well…" Po stuttered.

Tigress looked at him. She saw a glimmer in his eyes. Taking his paw in hers, she asked, "Po, have you been crying?"

Po kept his mouth shut.

"It was about me taking the cannon ball, wasn't it?"

Po looked at her. A tear left his beautiful jade green eyes. Tigress wiped it off. They both looked into each others eyes.

"Po, no force on this earth will ever have me leave your side… ever…."

They sat in silence for a while. Until Tigress' growling stomach broke it.

"Well, I guess I wasn't the only one who was hungry." Po laughed.

"Shut it Po!" Tigress grumbled. "I ain't eating anythin-"

"C'mon already!" Po pulled her up. "One midnight snack won't matter."

"Ah well, I guess it won't" Tigress said and got into the kitchen with Po.

"Dumplings we didn't eat at dinner!" Po said as he got out of a bowl of dumplings. "I would eat these babies any day, before they get spoilt."

"Po, at least let me have some!" Tigress said as she tried to grab a coupla dumplings before Po ate them all.

 _Ooookkkk Tigress, you two are alone. It's just three words. Just say it._

She tried to open her mouth. But only let out a grumble.

"Please don't tell me they were spoilt already." Po said as he looked at Tigress.

"Sarcasm isn't really your thing Po."

"Yea, I've been told."

Tigress hid her blush and smiled at Po. "Soooooo… I was wondering… would you…. ummmmmm…"

Po looked confused at her. Tigress never stammered before!

"LIKE TO HAVE NOODLES!?"

Strike one!

"No, not really." Po was still confused. What was up with her?

"No, what I wanted to ask was…. Uhhhh…. Do you…..

LIKE RICE BALLS!?"

Strike two!

"A can of paint fell on my head because of a hypothetical giant rice ball!" Ok now this was starting to get ridiculous, Po thought.

"No no! What I meant was, do you love….. uhhhhh….

CAKE!?"

Strike three!

 _Dammit!_

Now Tigress wanted to kick herself.

 _Just say it already! You're starting to look like an idiot in front of him!_

 _Ok, I know he likes me, or maybe he doesn't…. Uhhhhgggg! JUST TAKE A CHANCE!_

Tigress stood from her seat just as Po got up.

"Seriously Ti, what's bugging you?"

 _Just do it already Tigress._

Tigress just placed her one paw on Po's face and the other on his neck, and stared into his jade orbs.

Po was conbaffled! (which BTW means confused and baffled) Tigress never touched him like that, unless he did something to make her mad, and then she'd kick his ass for it.

"Oh crap! Tigress, you're scaring at me! What did I do n-"

Tigress put her finger on his lips. "You wanna know what you did? Ok I'll tell you."

"I am so dead." Po thought to himself.

"You captivated me…" Tigress said and pushed her lips into Po's.

Po had a WTF! expression on his face, feeling like his head was going to explode into confetti. Master Tigress, the awesomest kung fu warrior, the queen of skill, and the most attractive woman he'd ever laid his eyes on – just KISSED him!? He slowly eased into the kiss and shut his eyes, and returned his lips to hers, as he grabbed her waist. They broke apart moments later when their lungs demanded for air.

"What did you just do?" Po said with a smirk.

"I just couldn't say it. So I really didn't have an option here." Tigress hung her head in shame. Did she make the wrong choice?

Nope.

Po embraced her in a loving hug before planting a kiss on her forehead. Now Tigress knew he wasn't mad. Rather, she saw the delight on his face.

"Thanks for doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Making the first move. I wondered if I should have told you about my feelings. But you punch very hard and my jaw is very delicate."

They both laughed; and shared another deep kiss that felt like eternity; before departing for that night. No one was to know about tonight, and Tigress smiled as she laid on her bed, thinking about the memory that would be shared only by her and the Dragon Warrior.

 **Alright guys I already told you at the beginning: this may be a very lame story because this was an experiment. Don't be afraid to tell me how you actually felt about thus story. No need for sugar coating. Be honest. But definitely give me a review! Please! I'm quite desperate.**


	2. Thank You

**I know right now very few people have read my story and have given reviews, but I'd like to thank those who gave me a review bcuz they were very positive and inspiring. I already have another story in mind, and I'll give it out soon. By the way, I'll give a little hint for my next story. An old friend of Tigress will come to the Jade Palace. The rest I'll explain on the way.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep dreaming!**

 **Love,**

 **Akemi**


End file.
